Christina the HedgeCat
Christina the HedgeCat is a character created by Darkest Shadow. She is a fashionista, known around everywhere in her area as one of the greatest icons in fashion around the world. Before being seen on magazines, billboards, tv commercials and all of that, she competed in beauty pageants and won crowns. All of those crowns and titles got her recognized by many photographers and directors known worldwide, and they wanted her to go to their photo shoots. Nowadays, she is a full-time fashion model working for Project Maserati in New Oreal City, Eifflyn. However, even though she is busy already, she still has a lot more things in her life than just fashion. Christina takes part of gymnastics classes ran by her best friend and sister-in-law, Michelle. She also takes a part in private lessons in Street Fighting as a form of self-defense. On top of that, she has to study her two elemental powers; crystals and nature, and even balance it out with her school work. Formerly, she was a member The Eight Mates, a group of good friends and heroes who fight crime, but had to leave recently due to working with Project Maserati. Christina is one of the eight main protagonists in the My Sweet Life series, an alternate universe of what happens in the lives of her and her friends. Although there are a few differences than her original counterpart, she still has her popular honest and innocent personality she has currently. Development Christina probably had the least amount of changes than anyone. She started out as an Amy recolor and a sketch. At that point, her name was Christie. Her hair was also much different. Christie also knew pyrokinesis. As an Amy recolor, her dress was shorter and had sleeves. She also had absolutely no fur on her body. Her trademark weapon, was as it is known of today: The Beauty Javelin. After Christie was finalized, she was redesigned. Her red dress was much longer and had no sleeves. She also had a simpler hairstyle. Later on, her creator scratched that idea. She then wore instead a purple combo and a blue scarf. Later on, she had her very popular SOBS outfit. Her hairstyle was just like her original design, she wore something a bit cute. Her pyrokinesis was replaced with flower and crystal powers and she kept her javelin. However, during Season 3, Christina was majorly changed. Her hairstyle was even more complex and was a more brilliant yellow color. However, when she wasn't in her winter clothes, her pale golden color is seen again. Her design wasn't really based on any idea, but he just wanted her to have a new look. Pianoteen based his Girls World outfit from a formerly popular outfit on moviestarplanet. She had a much simpler hairstyle and a much more complicated outfit. Her voice actor was also changed from Michele Knotz to Jamie Lynn Spears, to make her sound a bit older. Also, Christina now can have singing roles as well as her regular roles. After Darkest Shadow held his 2015 contest, he didn't really find the other entries of a new redesign for Christina to be that appealing for her normal attire, but he did promise them a part of her wardrobe. For Christina, the creator had artist block for her redesign, so he asked his cousin for a good idea of what he should make her redesign. The creator found this to be brilliant. She happened to cut her hair and donate it to the kids who are bald and want hair. She also grew out her tail to make her look more like a cat and less like a hedgehog. A few months into 2015, the creator decided to cut Christina's hair even shorter. Now it goes down to her waist, and she donated the cut hair to charity. General Info Christina Sabrina Transon is a nineteen-year-old hedgecat from Mariala City, New Verona. In her time there, she lived with her mother, sister, half sister, stepfather and stepsiblings in a large estate under the ownership of DeRochefort Family. She used to compete in pageants, starting at age 3, to get introduced to the wide world of fashion and fame. At age 9, when she won her first Regional Crown, she was recognized and called in for photoshoots. By 14, she stopped competing in these small pageants and stuck with modeling. Christina's main talent is her fashion modeling. She has been a model for many magazines, posters, and billboards. Ever since she was young, she always had been asked, or even begged to be in a photo shoot. She loves to be in front of the camera and always looks her best. No matter how good or bad the design, Christina is comfortable to where whatever clothing she is commanded to use for the photo shoot. Her signature pose is putting one hand on her hip and the other one out, and turning her head sideways giving off a neutral mouth expression. Along with those, she also competes in pageants. The catwalk, in her opinion, is like her home. She's been in a pageant for many years. She usually wins the title of "Grand Supreme", which is 1st place, and wins ribbons. She has hundreds of ribbons from her former pageants. She has entered into the Beauty Grand Festival quite a few times, and has won the title of "Beauty Queen" quite a few times. At the time, she also took classes in designing clothes, which she was surprisingly good at. Her designs were exquisite and very creative. Many models asked to use her desgins, and she gained quite the recognition for it. At the age of 15, Christina opened up "The Basement Boutique", an exclusive mini-business held in Christina's basement. Problem is, with all of the fame, the shop was always crowded and fans always tried to trespass on her property. Because of this monstrosity, the Mariala Mall agreed to open up their own Basement Boutique and sell Christina's designs not only in that store but in several other stores scattered throughout the mall. She also had to make her store only open on Thursdays, known as Transon Thursdays. Christina also had quite the private life behind the paparazzi and press. For instance, she inherits the power of crystal manipulation from her family, and she strangely learned limited chlorokinesis. She also practices in forms of combat with her friends, hours of training with her surprising weapon of choice, taking gymnastics for a few years to improve her skillset and abilities, and working on self-defense with her landlady in street fighting. She was also briefly on a heroic league known as The Eight Mates. Christina currently is a star known worldwide after competing in International Beauty Pageants representing not only Mariala City but her entire country. She competed and lost the Internation Miss Universe pageant three times. Her products were sold around her area, her modeling advertisements are shown and broadcasted around the country, and her face was televised three times around the globe. This made her a huge icon in the fashion industry, with an enormous fanbase, She's quite the trendy celebrity, with over 20 million Instagram Followers, 15 million on Flicker, and hundreds of millions to watch her Snapchat story every day. She's also quite eco-friendly. She cares about her environment and has dreams of some day being able to start a ration on things that is small enough to satisfy almost everyone, but big enough to make a change in the world. Christina gained a new interest and talent in upcycling; when you reuse old/broken objects and turn them into a brand new object. Having her life centered around fashion, Christina's upcycling projects usually deal with clothing and accessories, although they aren't for sale of course. Nowadays, she finds creative ways to transform things she doesn't need into brand new things with completely new abilities. As of 2017 to this present day, she currently resides in a 4.1 million dollar two-floor one bedroom penthouse in the Swan Lake Hotel in New Orlean City, Eifflyn. After years of being recognized and asked to move away from Mariala City for jobs, she finally gives in and joins the successful and fashion-forward Project Maserati. Separating from her hometown wasn't easy, but in the end it was a good decision to expand her fan empire towards a different region. Though she keeps in touch with all of her friends back on the east coast, she already has a great group of friends to support her through this part of the journey in the mid-region of Lacancory. Fan Game Appearances My Sweet Life: Escape From the Paparazzi- 'In this game, Christina is one of the eight main playable characters in the game. She has been chased down to the point where she is lost and must find her way back home. Along with this, she needs to avoid the fanbrats, media and most of all, the paparazzi. She amazing powers, and a good skillset in the game. 'Nikki the Hedgehog- 'In this game, Christina joins Nikki in the search for the answers of her past, and to find Oxonite. She still has her trademark fashion sense, and her two main powers of manipulating crystals and nature, along with her amazing talents in gymnastics and street fighting. However, her Beauty Javelin and Hair Healing song are not introduced. Personality !]]Christna is a very easygoing and calm-minded figure. Sweet and friendly, she is one of the nicest people you'll ever encounter. She's very easy to talk to and relates to others on several subjects, especially ones dealing with clothes. She likes to take time and listen to others. She loves hanging out with her friends, whether it'd be at the mall, at a restaurant, or in her own home. Christina is also very honest person. Straightforward and down-to-earth, she would not be afraid to express her opinion if something seemed wrong. The hedgecat is very also very humble. Altruistic and reassuring, she doesn't brag or rub things in other people's faces if she wins a race. Instead, she would rather be a good sport and shake their hand. This would make her seem like a friendly opponent, which is why so many people are waiting to have some sort of competition with her. When someone says that Christina is "the best" or "better than anyone else", instead of saying "thank you", she'd say "I'm not better than anyone else". She would consider everyone to be perfect in their own ways and accept them for who they are, and what they do. Lots of things Christina say always brighten the mood. She tries to encourage people who are sad and shows empathy towards the ones who are feeling down. Most of the cases that Christina comes across are scenarios that she experienced for herself. To help make them feel better, she'd try to take a walk with them around a place until they finally try to realize that it's all okay and there's no more need to feel upset. Later on, she'd do something that would lighten up their mood. Also, Christina often makes smart remarks. Some of the things she tells her friends may not make that much sense to them, but they will understand soon. Some of these remarks are the ones that nobody would bother to listen too. However, there's a side of her opinions and heart which contrasts from this. She sometimes might break rules and then get away with it saying that it's not a law or a rule, but a forgotten policy that nobody even listens to in the first place. If something bad happens to her friends or someone she cares about very much, she would feel really scared. However, instead of conflicting with the person who did this to her friend, she checks up on him or her first. If she is able to, she could talk her out of it. However, if she is out of words and has run out of things to say because of a mean remark, she would run home crying. Christina is also very concerned about her fashion and the way she dresses. Every day when she wakes up, she would always fix up her bedhead, which she absolutely hates to have. She also has the intelligence of knowing which clothes go with which. If somebody were to shoot a camera on her for a video or picture, she'd double check to see if everything is fine. She also tries to get in a lot of trips to the mall to by some fresh new clothes and outfits that her friends would find trendy. When Christina gets angry, it's definetly not pretty. At this rate, she's already tried to reason with her opponents, but nobody would agree with her. She has to resort to her weapons, such as the beauty javelin, her street fighting, gymnastics, nature manipulation, and crystal manipulation. She would probably fight them. If they get hurt, then she'd try to retain her calmness and become her old self. She'd check up on the person for any wounds or bleeding body parts and do what she can to make the pain go away. Physical Description Main Article: ''Christina the HedgeCat/Wardrobe Appearance Christina currently stands at 3 feet and 4 inches tall. She has a pale golden colored fur. Her hair is straight and goes down to her lower back. She also has pink eyes, which sometimes turns a bit red when she cries. Her skin underneath her fur is peach. She has no fur on her arms, and fur covering her tummy. Her eyes are not connected, and they are pretty big. She has two eyelashes on each side. Her tail is cut short, which would usually be the size of a regular cat's. During the winter, her fur and hair become more vibrant/brilliant. She also got a haircut to keep her fur even warmer. As of today, Christina even cut her hair a little and grew out her tail. Attire Christina wears a red-green plaid long-sleeve shirt, made by her, with a white sleeveless shirt under it. For pants, she wears blue denim ripped jeans with scattered rips all over it. For footwear, she wears beige red-laced 4" heel Timberlands™ with brown soles. She also has fuzzy pink gloves and keeps the blue scarf and diamond earrings that she has worn in her former outfit. She also adds a grey wool beanie with holes for her ears. Powers and Abilities Nature Manipulation/Chlorokinesis Christina learned nature manipulation by herself. It took a while for her to master this ability, but with lots of practice over the course of a few years, she became great at this skill. She specializes in leaves and vines most of the time but can manipulate the other kinds forms of them as well. When she uses this to manipulate leaves, she could make giant leaves appear, tiny leaves, sharp leaves, or even make leaves fall from trees. She can even make them appear from her hand. For her vines, she makes them appear from her hand, and then makes it grow on to attach it to another object, or even use it as a whip! Crystal Manipulation/Crystallokinesis Christina's mom knew Crystallokinetics and was born with it. Over the years, she was taught to use crystallokinetics, and became great at it. When she uses it, the crystals turn out blue, making them look like ice. She usually makes crystal pillars appear from the ground, or even make crystals appear right in front of her. When she uses a lot of power, the crystals turn red, and can potentially burn the opponent as a side-effect. Enhanced Speed Christina happens to have faster speeds. She is a very fast runner, and when used with enough force, she can run as fast as a car on a highway! It is not superhuman speeds, but she has potential to reach superspeeds if she pushes herself a little harder. However, when she is not fighting crime, she isn't as fast. Items in Posession Beauty Javelin Christina's most prized possession and weapon. The beauty javelin is a javelin customized by Christina. Only she has the power to wield it, and whip it out from hammerspace. It has twice the amount of power as a normal javelin and appears to be sharper. It can also emit sparkles when it is thrown and could explode into sparkles. Christina uses her beauty javelin for many purposes, such as a normal javelin, a sword, where she strikes people with it, and a shield where she rapidly twirls it to make it reflect special attacks. Leaf Blade A weapon Christina occasionally carries around on adventures. It is sort of like her normal leaf blade attack, except it seems to be longer, sharper, and doesn't turn into leaves after it is done with attacking. She only carries this around when it is an absolute must, or a major threat attacking a city. Infinity Bottle An item Christina has recently gained posession of. This bottle grants Christina the power to transform into Shinning Christina. This bottle only works on Christina, and all others who use it have no effect from it. Christina keeps this safe inside of a secret compartment of her javelin. Fighting Style Although she doesn't really call herself a fighter, Chrisitna's combat style is tremendous. She preferably prefers street fighting since it, is in her opinion, the most effective. The style she was trained in combines the grace of gymnastics with the fierceness of typical street fighting. She also can use either one of her elemental powers, crystallokinesis or chlorokinesis, to help her defend herself. She is in a great physical shape to fight, and she was trained to mantain high stamina and energy while fighting. She also has her Beauty Javelin in several ways to whack opponenets. Moveset See: [[Christina the HedgeCat/Moveset|'Christina the HedgeCat/Moveset]]'' Elements Using her chlorokinesis and crystallokinesis, Christina is capable of making her powers into fighting techniques. She has been practicing both elements for a long time and found out a way to get stronger in both. For crystallokinesis, there are several possibilities of the attacks and defenses. Her most famous one is the crystal storm, where she sends sharp crystals at the opponent piercing them all around their bodies. She can also manipulate red crystals when she has enough force;those in which can also add a burn side effect. She is able to make crystals storm from clouds, and manipulate giant crystals to crush her opponents with. Like her leaves, she can use a giant crystal to act as a shield for her. She sometimes can make crystal armor appear on her arms and legs to power up the moves of attacks. Finally, she can make crystal pillars spike up from the ground. For chlorokinesis, Christina usually manipulates vines into doing what she wants them to. She usually uses them to whip her opponents with two of them like slaps across the face on and on the shoulders, and sometimes uses them to rope around them and either smash them to the ground or throw them far away. She can also use leaf manipulation to manipulate several razor-sharp leaves at opponents, each leaf stinging the opponent. She can also make multiple leaves into a leaf blade to use as a weapon. She can also make a giant leaf to act as a five-hit shield. Acrobatics Thanks to Michelle's help, Christina can perform high-level and excellent stunts as a form of attacking, or dodging. She can now evade in a split, or even use a backflip or frontflip to attack or evade. She also has great balance and landing technique. The training Michelle put her through also helped with her speed, and stamina Street Fighting Christina currently is training in Monegasque Gymnastic Street Fighting: A form of Street fighting originating from a mysterious place from another world's country called Monaco. This style of fighting combines typical street fighting with the elements of graceful gymnastics. Christina describes it as a very hard art to perfect, but she is getting close to becoming a master. It takes Christina takes no less than three days to perfect a skill. Being a high-level gymnast, Christina can easily learn new skills. Her favorite skill is the Peacock Dive, while her best is her Piercing Thorn Fortissimo. She is trained by the best coach there is, Lili the Cat. Christina uses Street Fighting as a form of self-defense, and it is her main, if not only, fighting style. Every week Lili challenges Christina to see her improvement, however, even though Lili wins, she still sees major improvement from her in her battles. Beauty Javelin Christina's last resort for fighting. Able to wield the javelin out of hammerspace, she is able to do many things with it. Her most famous one is just full on whacking her opponents with it horizontally. For defense, she can use it as a bat to deflect elemental balls and strike attacks. However, this could break the javelin, making it a while to get a new one out of hammerspace. Weaknesses Fire- Christina has shown to be weak against any fire-based attack, or just fire in general. Her chlorokinetic attacks will just burn down into a crisp or light on fire when she uses them. Her crystals that she manipulates will also melt and turn into a shiny watery substance. On top of all of that, Christina can't withstand any kind of fire attack, which makes her an easy target among all fire manipulators. Statistics Attack: 7- Christina's main attacks are very powerful and can deal a lot of damage. Defense: 5- Christina's defense is overall average, but can use major improvement. Speed: 8- Christina is a surprisingly fast runner, and has potential to reach superhuman speeds. Magic: 8- Her crystallokinesis is superior, while her chlorokinesis is pretty average. Evasion: 9- Christina's acrobatic skills help out her evasion skills quite a lot. Intelligence: 8- Christina is averagely smart, and can solve solutions with only little trouble. Skills: 7- Average. Accuracy: 8- Christina has great aim, especially with her javelin and rarely ever misses attacks. Stamina: 8- Christina doesn't give up easily, but she can get somewhat out of breath if she runs too far. Tolerance: 6- It's a little hard for Christina to withstand most attacks, especially fire. Trivia * Christina is the third character created by Darkest Shadow. * Her favorite color is obviously pink. * Her fans, both male and female, are called "TransFans" (Not to be confused with fans of Transformers) * Christina changes her outfit quite often, unlike most characters. ** However, most of the time she is only depicted in her "official design" * Christina is the first character created by Darkest Shadow to have a parent that has been divorced. * Christina knew about Project Maserati three years before she worked there. * Christina is the only character created by Darkest Shadow to have pink eyes. * Christina hates when people call her "Tina". * Christina is born on January 7th, she is a Capricorn. * The scarf Christina wears as of today is actually a gift given from Alexis ;It is said to be as warm as the heart of the person who wears it. ** Coincidentally, Christina has the same scarf as her mother. ** When Christina left Mariala City, she still kept the scarf with her outfit to remind her of her hometown. * Despite her personality, it is unknown of how her Algebra teacher, Ms. Butwag finds Christina to be her least favorite student. * Christina is the second character created by Darkest Shadow to have some part of her look cut, with the first being Michelle and her tail. ** However, she is the first to get her hair cut. * It is unknown how Christina's hair grew back to its original length in 2017 ** It's just assumed that she's either using hair extensions or that it grew over the course of her previous design * Christina used to have a hair ability that allowed her hair to light up when she sang a certain melody. This is very loosely based off of the idea of Tangled. ** She lost this ability when she cut her hair (just like in Tangled) *** When her hair grew back in 2017, it still hasn't returned *** However, she still retains her transformation that allows her to use this power * All of Christina's designs had inspirations ** Her original design was based off Total Drama's Blainley ** Her second design was based off Furry Doll Maker ** Her third design was inspired from Christmas Amy ** Her fouth design was based off a random outfit on MovieStarPlanet * Christina is currently the only character created by Darkest Shadow to not have one main attire. Category:Hedgecats Category:Females Category:Fashionistas Category:The Eight Mates Category:Transon-Svettreco Family Category:Blonde Category:Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Famous Characters Category:Models Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Chlorokinetics Category:Crystalkinetics Category:Project Maserati